


Birth of a Prince

by legallyblindandrea



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I made Legolas's mother, Lithôniel, an elf called Lithôniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good night little prince, sleep well and wake refreshed and well in the morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I had this finished about 6 years ago when we knew nothing of Thranduil but what we had for our own head canons (and from reading the Hobbit), but I only just found it today going through my files so I want to put it up before The Hobbit: TDOS.
> 
> Thranduil’s wife, Legolas’s mother is never told of in any writings, so it’s not known if she died, if she had sailed or if she was around during The War of the Ring and she just hung out with her she-elf friends worrying over her son on his quest. 
> 
> Also a name was never given either, so really authors have freedom to do anything with the she-elf we say is Thranduil’s wife and Legolas’s mother. 
> 
> In my story Legolas’s mother is a she-elf named Lithôniel (pronounced Lee-thone-ee-ell). But all you really need to know is she belongs to me, she and Thranduil are friends with Elrond and Celebrían (yes I know but go with it) and any other elf you see that isn’t canon is mine as well like Merileth and her husband the main Healer in Mirkwood Annuil.

Date: TA 2411  
Place: Mirkwood,   
The King and Queen’s bedchamber

“Lithôniel he’s a beautiful elfling” Celebrían said as she sat beside Lithôniel, Queen of Mirkwood and wife of King Thranduil, on the bed as they looked at the new elfing Elrond had just helped to deliver.

Lithôniel’s golden blonde hair was fanned out over her pillow, her pupils were dilated and had a glassy look about them, her face was flushed a light rosy colour, but her almost lopsided smile never faded from her face, even though all her tired yawning. 

She never took her eyes off her new elfling, he was so small and really she knew it might be a gift from the Valar that he was alive right now. 

She knew how dangerous it was to have an elfling before the due date 12 months from when that elfling was conceived.

“He’s so small, is that normal?” Thranduil asked as he looked at his son, who was currently sleeping in his arms, his tiny leaf shaped ears a bit curled in on themselves as they still had to fully develop and were a bit uneven in their size. 

“You have to remember, Lithôniel was only 10 months along right now, this little one should still be in her womb for another 2 months growing stronger and developing fully, not here in your arms yet” Elrond said as he looked over the elfling in Thranduil’s arms.

“So he’s going to be smaller than a normal elfling who is born when their supposed to, and he might be a bit slower for the first few years at doing things another elfling can do” Elrond said smiling to show them that he knew the elfling would be just fine.

“Also, as you can see looking at his ears, he may not be fully developed, but worry not for it will only be a few months or even a few years before he acts and looks like any other elfling his age” Elrond was cut off as Celebrían laughed and Lithôniel yawned. 

“I thank the Valar you were here Elrond to help deliver our son, not that you aren’t a good healer Annuli” she said to the main healer in Greenwood the Great, quickly hoping to show him that she didn’t mean any harm from her words.

He nodded his head “its fine my Queen, Lord Elrond has more experience with delivering early elflings then I do, I’m glad I was able to learn something new” he said as he finished cleaning up what he had to near the end of the bed.

After Annuli had finished he came over to see everyone by the head of the bed and the new elfling in his Kings arms “what is his name my lords?” he asked as he took the elfling from Thranduil’s arms and followed Elrond over to a table a few feet from the end of the bed.

He placed the elfling on the table and then set about checking him over as Elrond showed and told him a few things to look out for as the elfling grew before walking over and picking up a cup of tea he had made a few minutes ago.

“Legolas is his name” Lithôniel said before yawning again “sorry, I’m just so tired” she said smiling “but it was all worth it” she smiled as Thranduil took her hand in his, Elrond made his way back to the bed where the 3 elf’s sat. 

“Here drink this” Lithôniel took the cup Elrond held out to her and took a drink “tea how wonderful, thank you” she said as she held back another yawn.

“Legolas, that is a fitting name for him my Lords” Annuli said after a few minutes when he rewrapped the elfling in the blankets and brought him back to his nana and ada.

“May I hold him?” Celebrían asked as she got up from her spot on the bed and walked around it to stand in front of Thranduil, her eyes bright as she took hold of the elfling and held him as only an experienced nana could.

“You’re going to be such a wonderful catch for some lucky elleth little one” she said with a smile as she rocked him in her arms and softly cooed to him.

She slowly walked around the room talking to Legolas, who sleep soundly in her arms never once waking from his new eleven dreams.

Annuli and Elrond moved towards the window, where Celebrían stood holding the elfling as the sun’s rays hit him “mae govannen caun Legolas” Celebrían, Elrond and Annuli said as the two healers touched the elflings forehead gently, Celebrían just held him closer to her. 

Then Elrond moved away from the window and back to the other side of the bed where Thranduil sat, still holding his wife’s hand as she started to fall asleep.

“Come Thranduil, let her sleep” Elrond said placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder “she will be asleep for a few hours, but she’ll be up in time to get ready for the feast” he said stepping back for Thranduil to stand up.

“Will she be alright?” he asked as he was led from the bed where Lithôniel was already in the land of eleven dreams “aye she’ll be fine, Annuli or I will check on her every little while” Annuli nodded “aye, but now I must get back to the Healing chambers” he bid farewell to them all and left the room.

“Come be with your son” Elrond said as he pushed Thranduil towards the door where Celebrían now stood, she still had Legolas in her arms and he could hear her speaking to the elfling softly.

“Come tithen caun, nana needs to sleep” she said as she walked out of the room, she knew Thranduil and Elrond would follow soon enough. 

But for now she had the small elfling to herself held carefully in her arms, something she had not had a chance to have since Arwen was born 778 years ago.

“By dinner she’ll be up and about…she’ll be ready for the feast in the Grand Hall when you are ready to show your people their new prince” Elrond said as he quickly checked Lithôniel over before pulling the blanket over her and moving to where Thranduil stood by the open door.

“Come let us go and see where my wife has taken your new son” Elrond said smiling as he and Thranduil walked out, closing the door softly behind them.

They met Celebrían in the family room down the hall, sitting on a soft chair by the window, the drapes were pulled back so sun light could get into the room, and Elrond knew once again she was making sure the elfling had all the sun he could get once more.

“I’m sure you have noticed, elflings need all the sun they can get, especially new born elflings” Thranduil nodded “aye I have noticed but why, I know all elves like and need the sun mostly but why is it important for the new born?” he asked as he and Elrond sat on some chairs beside Celebrían.

“Placing the elfling in the path of the rays of the sun daily, sitting him in the suns ray for about 5 minutes about 3-4 times a day will help keep him from developing a sickness that will make the elfling sick called jaundice” Elrond said as Celebrían turned Legolas in her arms so his head was laying on her other arm.

“In simple terms, his skin and eyes will take on a yellow colour and he will get a bit ill, but if he gets held in the sun’s rays for a while it will help, also if you can get Lithôniel in the sun as well it will help when she nurses him to give him treatment just like the sun itself would. The human’s deal with this as well in their new born children” Thranduil nodded with a smile as he took his son from Celebrían’s outstretched arms.

“I shall make sure both my wife and my son get as much sun as possible over the coming weeks, do not worry friend” he said holding Legolas close to him.

“You are ion-nĩn Legolas” he kissed the tiny elfling’s head “his eyes are blue right now, as are every newborn elflings eyes but they may change to grey, like I know your own ada had or they may stay blue only the Valar knows” Celebrían said, she knew enough about elflings she was sure she could become a midwife if she wanted.

“So you may be lucky yet my friend, he may have blue eyes like you or grey like Lithôniel and Oropher only time will tell” Elrond said with a laugh as they all heard Legolas coo in his sleep.

After being taught how to change his son and hold him and walk with him without worrying, because every new ada needed to learn those things, Elrond sent Celebrían to bring their 3 elflings to the family room to show them the new Prince of Greenwood the Great.

Elrond knew that this tiny new elfling would be the best of friends with his 3 children; he just didn’t know that Arwen wouldn’t be one of the 3 and that in 1912 years he would be foster father to Aragorn II son of Arathorn, who would become the rightful King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor.

After Elrond’s elflings had seen Legolas, had held him and had talked with Thranduil and their parents they were told to be ready for dinner in a few hours and then left to go play or go back to whatever they had been doing.

All the population of Greenwood the Great had known that their Queen had given birth early and were excited to see their new Prince and have a new elfling in the realm as the youngest elflings before Legolas were just over 100 years old.

A grand feast was already being cooked and the Grand Hall was being set up, music was chosen and the finest clothes were being readied for the night ahead, the whole realm was ready and waiting. 

After Lithôniel had woken up and was checked over Elrond had Legolas brought to her so she could feed him, while she did so he left the room, but Celebrían who had brought Legolas to her, stayed and talked with her.

“You’re ready for this feast aren’t you?” Lithôniel asked Legolas as she nursed him “it’s time to meet the people of your home Legolas” she said readjusting her hold and moving him to her shoulder to burp him as he was done for now.

“I’m glad you and Elrond were here to not only help, but to see Legolas right now…because I would have sent for you as soon as my pains started and as Thranduil says, I would have been as stubborn as a horse, and poor Annuil is still so timid and shy with being the Main Healer in the realm” Lithôniel said as she passed Legolas to Celebrían, fixed the top of her night garments and then slowly proceeded to get up from the bed.

“He is getting better mind you, Merileth is doing the best she can but she says he’s an elf that is hard to break his habits, but it’s only been a few short years since he took Kilňorn’s place as Head Healer, so he still has to find his place and work up his sprit when dealing with the likes of Thranduil and I” both Lithôniel and Celebrían laughed and looked to the door when it opened and Elrond came back in.

“Lithôniel, if you need any help Celebrían will be here to help you, Thranduil would like to take Legolas and get him ready for the feast” he took the elfling from his wife’s arms and held him close.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go and find my 3 elflings and make sure they are getting ready” Elrond nodded to both of them before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him. 

“Will let’s get on with it…I’ll see about getting your best dress, your bath water is already in the tub if you need my help just call” Lithôniel nodded as she made her way into the bathing room and proceeded to strip and get into the tub, sinking down into the warm water.

Half an hour later Lithôniel sat in front of Celebrían as she did her hair and told her stories of when she had the twins and Arwen and also some funny stories of Elrond being caught in one of the twins many pranks.

“You look wonderful, oh here” Lithôniel took the clip from Celebrían’s outstretched hand “my nana gave me this after I had the twins to wear at the twins first feast, now I want you to wear it tonight at Legolas’s first feast” she said as she took the clip back from Lithôniel’s hand and placed it in her hair. 

“It’s beautiful Celebrían, your nana has, as of course you know, wonderful taste and your elflings are lucky to have her as their grandnana” Celebrían laughed as Lithôniel stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and twirled around letting her dress fan out all around her.

“Yes will, I know you will be just as wonderful a nana to Legolas and any other elflings you and Thranduil may have” Lithôniel smiled “I hope Thranduil got him changed and ready without any fuss, from either of them” Lithôniel said as she moved to the side table by the window. 

She carefully picked up her mirthril crown, Thranduil already took his from its spot beside her’s, and she gently placed it on her head, careful not to mess up her hair or the clip that was placed in it.

“I’m sure he did just fine, Elrond would have said if anything was wrong or if he needed help don’t worry” Celebrían told her friend as she picked up her dress from the other side of the bed and took it into the bathing room for a quick wash and to get ready.

“I won’t be long, sit down and rest” Celebrían had just gone into the other room where they was a knock at the door “come in” Lithôniel called out and the door slowly opened to revile Annuli, dressed in his finest clothes.

“How are you feeling my queen?” he asked as he headed towards her, “fine thank you, just a bit tired” she smiled “thank the Valar then you are not a human woman for you would be in much more pain” he told her with a smile, she laughed.

“Then yes I do thank the Valar, I don’t know how human women do it” she said as he quickly checked her and declared her fit for tonight, just told her to sit as much as she could and if she got too tired to retire to her bedchambers.

“Don’t worry Annuil with the 4 of you I’m sure to be well looked after tonight. Are Legolas and Thranduil fine as well?” she asked him, he nodded his head “I just came from seeing them both, King Thranduil had Legolas out in the garden for a walk but he is sleeping once again and King Thranduil is watching over him” he smiled as he looked at her from head to toe.

“You look wonderful my Queen” he said, she smiled “thank you but you don’t look too bad either Annuil and I’m sure Merileth and your elflings will look just as wonderful as you tonight dressed in their best” she said as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

She sighed; she was tired but tonight was going to be worth it if Greenwood got to see its new prince, the first elfling in 100 years to grace the realm.

100 years to an elf was nothing but a blink of an eye, but that was felt when there were no elflings running around.

“Annuil, you may go now and see to your family if you have no other sick elf’s to take care of…I want you to have a wonderful time tonight as well, and I know Merileth will tell me if you make your self-tired or sickly because you haven’t enough rest” she said as he bowed his head and smiled.

“Yes my queen…my wife would tell on me wouldn’t she?” he asked smiling, he loved how Merileth and Lithôniel were still the best of friends even though she was Queen her rank didn’t play part in their still being the best of friends.

“Farewell then my Queen, I shall see you tonight” he bowed with a smile and a small laugh before leaving the room, leaving Lithôniel alone once more.

After Celebrían came out in her best dress 10 minutes later, her hair was done up and she looked refreshed, rested, calm and happy and she smile when she noticed Lithôniel sitting on the chair she left her in. 

But she had moved the chair to the window so she could look out at the garden and the trees all about as she sat and rested.

“Are you ready to check on your family before going to the Hall?” Lithôniel nodded as she turned her head and smiled “you look just as beautiful as your nana” she waved her hand “no need to bring my nana into this, this is your night” Celebrían said as she straightened her hair once more as Lithôniel stood from the seat and moved it back to the wall.

“Ready?” she nodded her head and looped arms with Celebrían as they headed out of the room and down the hall to check on Thranduil and Legolas.

“Alright I’ll go and fetch my elflings and show them to the hall on time, see you soon” Celebrían said as she left the three of them in the family room as she headed off to find her own family. 

“How are you feeling my love?” Thranduil asked as he slowly pulled his wife to him, mindful of the tiny elf in his arms “wonderful” she said kissing him then pulling back and staring at their son.

“It’s hard to believe that the Valar has found it fit to grace us with a son, I will thank them every day” Thranduil said happily, he hasn’t been this happy since the night he and Lithôniel were married many moons ago under the canopy of their realm.

They spent time just sitting and looking at their new son, time just talking about everything from a new horse that was born 2 days ago to the feast tonight in the Grand Hall.

“Alright it’s time nîn meleth, let us go and get the night under way” Thranduil helped Lithôniel rise from her seat and then she picked up Legolas, made sure she held him the way she found was comfortable then they left the room, arm in arm.

“I love you Thranduil…I thank you for everything you have given me and everything you will give me in the time to come” Lithôniel said as they stopped at the doors to the Hall before they entered.

“Lithôniel, you have nothing to thank me for…for ‘tis you who needs them, thank you from my heart for giving me a son as beautiful as you, my Queen” Thranduil knew she loved when he said that line; she laughed as she kissed him.

“Merileth and Celebrían are right, you are as crazy as an Orc… but I love you anyway” she laughed softly and then got ready to walk into the room as the doors opened. 

“The Prince of Greenwood the Great is born! Meet Prince Legolas” the elves all around the Grand Hall were standing and bowed as their King and Queen walked into the hall, their new Prince held safely in the arms of the Queen as he slept soundly.

As they took their seat at the high table, the rest of the hall took their seats as well and then Thranduil stood before the gathering and spoke to them for the first time since leaving the council session when Lithôniel went into labour yesterday morning. 

“I welcome you all to meet my son this night and my wife and I both thank you for being most gracious elves and serving this realm, it’s people and doing us, your King and Queen proud” Thranduil smiled as he sat down, his crown shining off the candle light flickering about.

“Let the feast being!” the food came out, the music started and elves started talking all over the room, laughter was heard and he knew tonight was going to be a good night for all.

As the night worn on and elves started to get ready to leave Celebrían and Merileth brought Lithôniel, who still held Legolas in her arms to a chair that was sitting by the doors of the Grand Hall and made her sit in it.

As the elves left the room they showed respect for both their Queen and new Prince and bid them both good night as they left, some asking a few questions about Legolas or even how Lithôniel herself was feeling so it was going to take a long time she knew.

It took about 1 hour for the hall to empty and when it finally did it was just the King and Queen and Elrond and his family. 

Arwen was half asleep against her brother Elladan’s side as they and Elladan’s twin Elrohir sat at a table talking while their parents were at the high table talking with Thranduil and Lithôniel.

“Alright I think it’s time we let our family go to sleep” Elrond said as he looked at the table were his elflings sat, his daughter half asleep, and back to look at Lithôniel who looked just as Arwen, ready to fall she was to tired.

“Aye I think your right my friend, let us take our leave and get our families to their beds” Thranduil said taking a look at his wife and smiling, Legolas was starting to fall asleep in Elrond’s arms.

“I’ll be with you in a few moments, I’m just going to help Thranduil get Legolas and Lithôniel settled and then I’ll be right with you” Elrond told Celebrían as they all stood up, Thranduil helping Lithôniel and letting her lean into him.

“Alright, good night Thranduil, Lithôniel rest do not worry about Legolas tonight and I’ll see you in the morning” she gently hugged her friend and then headed to the table where her elflings sat and told them it was time for bed.

She headed out of the Grand Hall with her arm wrapped around Arwen’s shoulders as the she-elf leaned into her nana as they headed to the rooms they had while here in Greenwood, her sons were behind them still talking about some she-elves they met during the night. 

As Elrond’s family went down one hall Elrond walked with Thranduil and his family down another to the Royal Family wing to help get the Queen and new Prince settled into bed.

Elrond took charge and changed the tiny elfling, checked him over once more and then rocked him as he waited for Thranduil to come back out of the other room, he and Lithôniel didn’t take long before they both appeared, both changed into their night garments.

Thranduil helped her into bed and covered her as she smiled “thank you…tonight was wonderful, just like you said it would be” she yawned and sighed softly, she was happy and sleepy.

“Thranduil he’s quite the elfling” Elrond said as he smiled, he was remembering his 3 children and the day they were born, he could still hear the first cry the twins made and the colour of their tiny ears.

He handed Legolas to Thranduil who placed him in the tiny basket on his side of the bed, made sure he was alright and covered him kissing his head and whispering into his tiny ears.

“Well good night my friend, I see it is time for your wife and your son to walk in the land of dreams” Elrond smiled as he looked towards Lithôniel once more. 

“I shall take my leave and my family and I shall go for our night’s sleep as well.” Thranduil smiled as he looked to see his wife yawning once more but fighting to stay awake, Legolas asleep in his tiny new bed.

“See you in the morning, if you or Lithôniel require any help through the night do not hesitate to send for myself, Celebrían or for Annuil” Elrond said as he gently bent down and touched Legolas’s tiny forehead once more before softly sliding his finger to the elflings check.

“Good night little prince, sleep well and wake refreshed and well in the morning” he said to the sleeping elfling before standing upright again and heading to the door. 

He bid Thranduil and Lithôniel farewell and good night before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him as he left the King and Queen’s bedchamber and headed to his own bedchambers and to his waiting wife’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I used all of these but I'll put them here anyway to be safe.
> 
> Elleth – maiden/girl  
> Tithen – little/tiny  
> Caun - prince   
> Mae govannen – well met  
> Nana – mommy/mom  
> Ada – daddy/dad  
> nîn meleth – my love  
> nîn mellon – my friend


End file.
